


Lokicicle

by fanficshiddles



Series: One shot prompts [6]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, F/M, Hugs, Jotun, Jotun Loki, Lokicicle, Slight teasing, Snuggling, Too Hot, cooling down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: prompt: It’s super hot in Europe and the girl is melting but Loki saves her by cuddling with her in his Jotunn form. XD help





	Lokicicle

I couldn’t help myself from tossing and turning in bed. The blankets had been kicked off mere seconds after I first got in.

Poor Loki had wrapped his arms around me and tried to snuggle, but I pushed him away because it was too damn hot and sticky for skin on skin contact.

How he could sleep in this heat was beyond me. But he had been snoring softly as soon as his head hit the pillow after my rejection. I had barely slept a wink though and it was after midnight.

Grumbling in frustration I slipped out of bed and went to the kitchen. I grabbed a fruity icicle from the freezer and then I turned around and shoved my ass in as far as I could. At least it gave me some temporary coolness while I unwrapped my icicle.

I had been so wrapped up in trying to get cool, I never heard Loki coming downstairs and into the kitchen. I currently had my breasts shoved in the freezer with the icicle in my gob when I heard a low chuckle from behind me.

When I stood up straight and turned around, I tried to give him my best sexy smoulder with the icicle in my mouth. He laughed and stalked over to me, sliding his arms around me he pressed a kiss to my forehead. And his lips felt unusually cool.

‘Why, my dear, are you trying to hide in the freezer?’ He grinned at me.

‘Because it’s so damn hot! I feel like I’m going to pass out soon if I don’t cool down.’ I whined.

‘Aww, pet. You mortals really are so weak when it comes to adapting to the weather.’ He said as he placed his palm on my forehead, making me moan because it was super cold. That’s when I noticed said hand and his forearm was blue.

‘Oh my god!’ I gasped.

‘What?’ Loki frowned.

‘Can you like, turn full Jotun for me to use as a cool down pillow? Pretty please.’ I fluttered my eyelashes at him.

He gave me a _look _that meant he wasn’t very impressed with what I wanted. He had only shown me his Jotun form once, after days of me begging. He was never keen on that side of him. Was always worried he would hurt me, though I knew he never would.

‘Please, Loki…’ I decided to try teasing him, by wrapping my lips around the icicle and sucking it thoroughly. His eyes darkened and he licked his lips while he watched.

It had the desired effects, because he agreed to help me cool down in the end.

‘Come on, back to bed.’ He said, his voice slightly strained as he grabbed my hand and led me back upstairs to our bedroom.

I got comfortable and he climbed back into bed next to me. But then he turned me over onto my side and pressed himself flush against my back. I was about to complain at the lack of coldness when he started to change.

His arms that were wrapped tightly around me turned cold, the rest of his body following suit.

‘Ohhhh god yes!’ I moaned in delight.

He was so cold, but it was great. His lips started roaming over the back of my neck, making me shiver. For more than just the reason of being cold.

‘Tell me if it gets too much, darling.’ He whispered into my ear, blowing some cool air over my skin in the process.

‘Mmm, just great.’ I shivered a little, but I was so glad of the relief from the constant heat.

I turned around in his arms and wrapped mine around him, snuggling against his chest. I felt him nuzzle into my hair, he was obviously enjoying the intimacy as well. I knew he was more sensitive in this form, too.

‘I love you, my Lokicicle.’ I murmured into his chest.

He chuckled and I heard the rumbling from within his chest.

‘I love you too.’


End file.
